My Dark Knight
by kbarietnnan
Summary: Bella is on the streets, hiding from an awful past. Could a chance collision  literally  change her life? No? How about two then? Rated M for language, situations, and lemons in later chapters.
1. Author's Note and Intro

Hey everyone! I know it has been a while, but I am re-vamping my story! Whoo!

I have been reluctant to continue, afraid of what people will think of my writing and what my content includes.

But I'm gonna try, I put on my big girl panties this morning, and am stealing my friend's statement – Fake it 'til ya make it!

So here goes.

This story is deeply personal for me. While the story line itself isn't exactly my life, it is pretty similar. I lived out of my car for a while when I was 16, have been raped, beaten, and torn down to nothing by people who I thought I loved. I have lost my son, and survived. So I am writing, to try and get some of my feelings out there.

Here's the thing – yes, Bella had a lot of the same shit going on as me. And I am going to write about it in pretty explicit detail. If that bothers you, DON'T READ!

This story is going to be about a very vulnerable, naturally submissive Bella and a rich, domineering, protective, even possessive Edward. He is going to "fix" her, or die trying. If you have an issue with her lack of spine, DON'T READ!

The thing is, when I get these hurtful reviews and PMs, I stop writing, and loose my confidence in my whole life. So while it may make you feel better to tear me down as a person and writer, please don't do it. It's hard to put my stuff out there – the deepest, darkest, most hurtful things that have ever happened to me. And for you to stomp on it? Yeah, I won't leave my house for days.

So that's the end of my ramblings for now, I have to be off to a doctor's appointment so you are spared a much more wordy introduction.

Also, all of the characters belong to the wonderful Ms. Stephanie Meyer. The storyline, and some individual traits are all me. Please keep this in mind as you read, as I don't intend to post this disclaimer every chapter. It is here, before my writing even starts, for everyone to see.

Please be gentle with me in reviews!

~~ Duckie (yeah, that's what my friends call me)


	2. Chapter 1

BPOV:

"Fuck its cold!" I thought to myself, hugging my ripped, worn, holey sweatshirt closer to my body. "Its not supposed to be this cold in November!"

I continued on my path down the deserted street, continuously glimpsing over my shoulder, unable to shake the feeling that someone had been following me.

Whatever. I tried to remember when I had become so paranoid, but was unable to pinpoint an exact moment in time. I guess it just happened over time. As much as it aggravated me, my paranoia, and therefore my caution, is what had kept me alive these last 10 years.

I head what sounded like a bottle being kicked, and then rolling down the pavement. "FUCK!" I thought, beginning to scan my surroundings for somewhere to disappear. I heard footsteps behind me for the first time, closer than I thought. Whoever they were, they apparently weren't worried about staying quiet anymore.

I glimpsed the back entrance of a club out of the corner of my eye, and dashed over to it, only to find it locked. Knowing there was no other option, I started pulling on the door with all my weight and strength, holding on with both hands and leaning back as hard as I possibly could.

I heard the footsteps start to slow down, whoever it was couldn't be more than twenty feet from me now. After a few more steps they stopped, and I pulled even harder against the door.

I took a deep breath, and the smell of cheep booze, B.O., and that undeniable smell of a couple days without a shower assaulted me. I heard a deep chuckle behind me, assuring me that my pursuer was a male.

"Hey there hot stuff," he said, starting to walk towards me again. "Whatcha doin' all alone, a beautiful girl like you?"

I felt the familiar stinging in the back of my eyes and the lump in my throat starting to form, causing me to pull even harder while trying desperately to come up with a back-up plan. My vision started to get black, and I couldn't breath, desperately fighting to do something before it was too late.

"Come on there baby, I ain't gonna hurt ya…unless you want me to," he chuckled to himself at his stupid joke while he continued to walk up towards my back.

Just as I was about to give up hope and try to make a run for it, the door opened, causing me to fly backwards. I hit something hard with the back of my head, and then was shoved to the side.

"What the fuck!" I heard emanate from the doorway in the most sensual, deep, velvety voice I'd ever heard, along with a simultaneous howl of pain from behind me.

I groaned, realizing I was face down in a dirty back alley behind a nightclub with a throbbing head. Awesome.


	3. Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_Just as I was about to give up hope and try to make a run for it, the door opened, causing me to fly backwards. I hit something hard with the back of my head, and then was shoved to the side._

"_What the fuck!" I heard from the doorway in the most sensual, deep, velvety voice I'd ever heard, along with a simultaneous howl of pain from behind me._

_I groaned, realizing I was face down in a dirty back alley behind a nightclub. _

_Awesome. _

BPOV:

I groaned again, feeling the pain radiating from the back of my head. I held a hand up to it, and then propped myself up on my elbows. As I pulled my hand off my head, I smelled it before I saw it – the distinct metallic smell assaulted my senses, and then I saw the red coating my hand. Blood.

Once more, Awesome.

I became aware of several things at once, the most important of which being that I was no longer alone back here. There were five new figures, along with the asshole who had been following me.

Another fact that I took in was that the asshole was moaning and covering his nose, with blood pouring out from under his hand.

Blood. Awesome.

"Alice, go check on the girl. Rose, go get help!" I heard that voice, that voice sent straight from the heavens and made just for my ears, confidently order.

All of the sudden, there was a girl in front of me. She had short, black hair, spiked up in a very unique way, but it fit her. She was pale, almost glowing in the moonlight, with beautiful, almond-shaped eyes. She noticed me studying her, and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alice, are you OK?" she questioned in her tinkling, bell-like voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, flipping over to my back and then sitting up. I groaned a bit at the blood rushing around in my head, but it passed after a few seconds.

"What were you doing back here?" the girl – Alice – questioned me.

"Ummmmm," I responded, unsure of what to say, until I was interrupted by yelling.

"Stupid bitch, you broke my fucking nose!" the creep yelled.

As I thought about it, it made sense. He must have been right behind me, and when the door was opened and I was thrown back, I hit him with the back of my head, breaking his nose. Meaning the blood now coating my hair and the back of my head was his. Eww.

Seconds later, the other girl, Rose, re-emerged from the club leading some paramedics. They split up, one going over to creeper/asshole, and the other came over to me.

"Ma'am, are you OK?" he asked me, while he looked me up and down, obviously checking for any injury.

"I'm fine," I once again replied, and went to stand up. As I got to my feel I stumbled, the world spinning all around me, and I started to tilt over to the side again. I braced myself for the impact of the sidewalk, but it never came.

I opened my eyes to look straight into a pair of the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. Suddenly the brow furrowed, and I realized that this, this, god who had caught me had been trying to talk to me.

"Ma'am, Ma'am," I heard the paramedic say, and felt myself being handed over. He shined a light in my eyes, but when he went to touch me, I panicked, shoving his hand away as hard as I could, and backing up a few feet.

"Ma'am, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, in a very soothing voice. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Bella," I responded, keeping my eyes on him so as not to be dazzeled senseless by the god again.

"Ok, Bella, can you tell me where you are?"

I look at him confused, wondering why he was asking me that. "Ummm, behind a club, uhhhhh Twilight, isn't it?" I responded.

"Ok Bella, good. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any damage to your brain. Nothing seems obvious, but I think you may have a concussion, and would like you to come to the hospital with me to get checked out please."

"NO!" I responded quickly, backing up even farther, only to bump into a wall.

"Bella, no one is going to hurt you, but if you do have a concussion a doctor needs to take a look at you," the paramedic went on, trying to convince me to come with him.

The wall I was leaning against took a deep breath, and I felt it reach around and rub up and down my arms, trying to warm me up and stop my shaking.

Wait a second, walls don't…..

I spun around, my heart beating out of my chest to once again look into the eyes of the god. I backed away from him, only to bump into the paramedic, causing me to spin around once again. I felt trapped, with people surrounding me everywhere, trying to grab me.

I fell back into memories, and suddenly I was back _there_, back with _him_, and panicked again. And then, I did the only thing I knew how to do. I ran.


	4. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_I spun around, my heart beating out of my chest to once again look into the eyes of the god. I backed away from him, only to bump into the paramedic, causing me to spin around once again. I felt trapped, with people surrounding me everywhere, trying to grab me. _

_I fell back into memories, and suddenly I was back _there_, back with _him_, and panicked again. _

_And then, I did the only thing I knew how to do. I ran. _

BPOV:

I ran as fast as I could down the street, ignoring the sounds of turmoil behind me. I darted across a busy street, cars screeching to a halt and honking behind me. I ran despite the throbbing from my head, and kept running even when my legs were screaming in pain and my lungs burning. I kept running until I literally collapsed.

It was only then that I decided that it would perhaps be a good idea to figure out where the fuck I was.

I took a couple deep breaths, and then slowly lifted my head and looked around me. I was surrounded by….grass. Grass, trees, flowers, stuff like that. It was confusing to say the least…I mean, I live in a city, this shit is supposed to be in the country, right?

"Parks. Cities have parks, where inhabitants go to pretend they aren't surrounded by concrete. Got it," I thought.

I started doing some calculations in my head, and then estimated that I had run roughly 4 miles in about 35 or 40 minutes. Not too bad.

Gonna be a bitch to get back though, especially since it smelled like rain. I sighed, rather loudly, and then turned and started retracing my steps back to my side of town.

I had missed out on a bed in the shelter tonight, and so now the question was were to go to get out of the rain.

I ran through some options, trying to figure what would be A.) closest and B.) not too crowded. I finally decided to try to find a bus depot. A lot of times I could crash in the bathroom there and get at least a couple of hours of uninterrupted rest.

After about another 20 minutes, thunder rumbled, lightning lit up the streets, and the sky opened up.

Fucking Awesome.

EPOV:

I hated clubs. Not like boo, I'm tired and don't want to go out tonight, I fucking hate clubs. They are loud, crowded, and some skank always ends up hanging on me. It's like I have a neon sign above my head blinking: "COME FUCK ME!"

Fuck my life.

Alice knows this, and yet she still convinced me to come along.

"_Edward, I never get to see you anymore, we are both busy with our separate lives, and I feel like we are growing apart! I don't want that!"_

Those words, along with large eyes and a pouty lip were my undoing every time. And she fucking knew that too. Sometimes being a twin sucks ass.

So here I am, sitting at the bar attempting to stomach the cheap bear and trying to ignore the chaos around me. Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper, were supposed to meet me 20 minutes ago.

What a surprise, I'm here by myself waiting. Alice probably made him change his outfit like ten times.

Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love my baby sister. She is my ray of sunshine in an otherwise dull and structured existence. She runs a very successful clothing store downtown, and she designs everything that she sells on her own. This being said, she always insists that whoever she is seen with be as fashionably dressed as she, hence the extra hour getting ready most of the time.

I sighed, looking down at my outfit - a black button-down with the top two buttons undone, and some dark wash jeans. Far from my usual attire of ridiculously expensive suites, and definitely not Alice approved. Oh, well.

I head a booming voice at the door, and took that as my cue to look around.

Sure enough, a great hulking figure was waving enthusiastically in my direction, and already headed over towards me. The funny part was that the crowd parted like the Red Sea in front of him. Being 6'6'' has its perks. Not that he is tall, no he is HUGE all around, muscle on top of bulging muscle.

I braced myself as he reached me, and sure enough he clapped me on the back, causing me to lurch forward. Dude is strong as shit.

"Yo Eddie! My man! It's been forever! Whatsup?" he asked enthusiastically, barely breaking for breath before yelling for another beer for him and me.

"Emmett, shut up!" A voice said behind him. Emmett groaned, but was otherwise silent.

"_Can you say whipped?_" I thought to myself, wondering why he let her walk all over him.

"Hello, Edward," the voice continued, "Nice to see you out and about."

"Rose," was my stoic reply.

Rose was Emmett's fiancé, how an oaf like him managed to land a bombshell like that is beyond me. Rose is tall, blonde, and beautiful. She models, and lately has been doing a lot of work with Alice and her work at the shop. Jasper is her brother, and she introduced him and Alice.

The ironic thing is that Alice and I grew up with Emmett, so it was full circle, everyone is together and happy. Everyone, that is, except me. Playing fifth wheel with your sister and best friend is…well, not fun.

Finally, my ray of sunshine herself arrived, dragging a smirking Jasper behind her. Alice danced her way over to me, her personality just exuding from her, leaving everyone in her wake smiling and energized.

Jasper rounded her out perfectly, oozing calm wherever he was, taking it in and thinking before acting, and able to rein her in as well. Usually.

They arrived at the bar, and ordered drinks as well. We were talking and catching up for about an hour, and then it happened. _She_ came in.

"Yo, I'm gonna go get a smoke," I said, despite the fact that I had quit a long time ago, casually getting up and trying to fly under the radar. No such luck.

"Eddie!" the nasally voice wailed, and I turned to see the fake red head headed over to me.

"Fuck fuck fuckity fuck!" I cursed, and then cursed myself again silently for actually saying that out loud.

I heard Emmett choke on his drink in laughter, followed the distinct sound of a smack, and Emmett groaning.

"Eddie, I missed you baby!" she said as she reached up, making a huge show of pulling me down and kissing me right on the lips.

"Kate," I greeted, and attempted to blow her off at the same time. "I was just headed out for a smoke, want to join me?" I asked, knowing she found the habit repulsive. Hence the reason I started, actually.

"Ummm, no, but give me a shout when you come back in, OK baby?"

"Sure," I replied while walking away.

"Edward, wait up!" I heard, and saw the rest of my group following me. I smiled, no matter how much shit they gave me for smoking, they didn't want me to be alone.

As I opened the door, I heard a sickening thud, and a howl of pain.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed, opening the door further to take in the scene in front of me. There was a girl with blood on her hair laying face down to my right, and a guy howling in pain and holding his nose in front of me.

I sent Rose to get help, and Alice over to the girl, while I went over to the man.

"Are you OK?" I asked him, attempting to examine his face underneath his hands.

"Stupid bitch, you broke my fucking nose!" he screamed, and attempted to lunge at the girl still laying on the ground. I quickly stopped him, and was then saved from further confrontation by the arrival of the paramedics.

When one paramedic came over to look at this dude, I walked over to check on my sister and the girl with her. As I got closer, I saw the girl on the ground get up, and sway. Realizing that she was about to fall, I quickly stepped over and caught her. I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, but I looked further. Her skin was dirty, but underneath it was a beautiful pale, with rosy cheeks. She had perfectly lush lips, and I found myself longing to kiss her.

I mentally composed myself, and then she opened her eyes, and I was once again enraptured, drowning in two pools of chocolate. Shaking myself once again, I asked her if she was OK.

No response. I looked up questioningly at the paramedic, and he took over, examining her head and trying to convince her to come to the hospital. She backed up right into me, seemingly frightened by his suggestion.

She was shivering, so I started rubbing her arms, trying to warm her up and reassure her at the same time. She stiffened, and then spun around to face me, backing up into the paramedic. I saw panic in here eyes, sheer terror, the likes of which I had never seen before.

And then she took off, running out of the alley and across the street. And I stood there, dumbly watching a possibly concussed women run away into the night.

"Bella! Stop! Bella!" I heard the paramedic screaming, attempting to follow her, but it was useless. She was gone.

Bella. A name as beautiful as her.


	5. Chapter 4

EPOV:

_Bella._ What a beautiful name, but what an even more beautiful woman. I couldn't seem to get her out of my head since our run in earlier tonight.

The paramedics had escorted the man – James, I think his name was – to the hospital to treat his broken nose.

And that left Bella, out there, alone and cold, and possibly bleeding out inside her skull.

_Awesome._

I looked down at my watch; 2AM. I had to pick up my friend's little sister at the bus depot around 6. He called in a favor, of transporting her from the depot to the hotel, where he would meet her later in the day. He just didn't want to get out of bed this early. Fucker.

I remembered his sister, she came to visit us once in college. She was covered in makeup and was showing off her "new" chest. I personally am not a fan of implants. I like my women all natural.

She had developed a little crush for me back then, and things had gotten awkward. Luckily for me though she only came twice more.

_What was here name again….Tenisha, Tara, Toto, Tanya! That's it – Tanya._

I went to the valet stand and handed over my ticket, waiting impatiently for my baby. My latest present to myself, a Bugatti Veyron – $1.7 million, two-toned black and charcoal grey, the fastest car in the world. The valet pulled my baby around, revving the engine once or twice before getting out and eyeing it appreciatively. I handed him a hundred dollar bill and thanked him, jumping into my baby and leaving him in the dust seconds later.

The roads were empty, and I really got to open my baby up, speeding my way to my building. I parked in my spot - I bought the two on either side of my baby as well, just to make sure no idiot would get too close to her. I did a quick eye sweep over my Harley, and noticing nothing out of place made my way to the elevator to crash for a few hours.

My alarm woke me up a few hours later, and I hit the snooze button without even thinking.

When my alarm went off again, I groaned and rolled over, checking the time out of one squinting eye.

5:45. _Fuck, how did that happen? I have to pick Tanya up in like ten minutes. Fuck!_

I jumped out of bed, throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt, not even bothering to stop in the bathroom on my way out.

I waiting impatiently for and then in the elevator, before running into to my car and punching the accelerator.

I made it to the bus depot with two minutes to spare, just long enough to relieve my aching bladder.

The depot was empty, and there was an "Out of Order" sign on the men's room, so I did the only logical thing – I went into the women's room.

I ran in without even looking around, making a bee-line for a stall before relieving myself. I flushed and opened the door, this time peeking around. I noticed feet sticking out from the last stall, and went to investigate.

There, curled up on the floor of a filthy bathroom in a bus depot, was Bella.

_My Bella._

I stood in shock, staring at the figure in front of me. Her face was filthy, with some dried blood caked in here hair. Her eyes were moving beneath her lids, and she had a sort of restless energy about her, like she was ready to wake and bolt at any moment.

I stood there in shock, unsure of what to do now. She was sleeping in a bus depot, did that mean she was homeless?

I shook my head to clear it, and then went out to meet Tanya's bus. It was delayed, which was perfect, since I needed to make a few phone calls anyway.

I picked up my cell and dialed Alice's number, plans already starting to form in my head. No way was I letting my girl stay in a filthy depot, I could barely stand being here for more than 20 minutes.

No, she was mine now.


End file.
